A point to point wavelength division multiplexing passive optical network (PtP WDM-PON) is a next generation passive optical network that follows a time division multiplexing passive optical network (TDM-PON) and that attracts prevalent attention in the industry, can provide a relatively large bandwidth at relatively low costs, and is an important direction for future development of optical fiber access technologies.
In an existing PtP WDM-PON system, an optical line terminal (OLT) is connected to an optical network unit (ONU) using an optical distribution network (ODN). In a process of communication between the OLT and the ONU, each ONU exclusively occupies a pair of wavelength channels (respectively used for receiving and sending), and an ONU in a wavelength channel can communicate with an OLT-side transceiver in the same wavelength channel.
In the process of communication between the OLT and the ONU, when the ONU has a few or no service requirements, the ONU keeps sending idle (idle) signals to the OLT, and consequently, energy consumption of the entire system is relatively large.